


Surprise of a Lifetime

by EmbraceTheStorm



Series: A surprising series of events [1]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Work, Vaginal Sex, if you squint sideways, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceTheStorm/pseuds/EmbraceTheStorm
Summary: You have a slightly unorthodox job. Fairly uneventful, until one fateful day...**Unbeta'd so I apologise if any mistakes. My first work...**
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Plus Size Reader, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: A surprising series of events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096400
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Surprise of a Lifetime

There was a knock on my door as I sat in front of my mirror, fluffing my [y/c] hair.

"Come in!" I called. 

I heard the door open and close from where I was sat behind my screen, checking my makeup was ok.

"Make yourself comfortable," I said brightly, "I'll be with you in just a moment!"

I heard feet shuffling, and what sounded like keys and a phone being put on one of the bedside tables, while I stood and made sure my long nightdress was ok. I felt a familiar flutter of nerves that I always get when meeting a new client. 

My job was a little unorthodox. Most people would call it a brothel, I guess, but that wasn't what my job was about. I was hired as a comfort giver, basically. I dressed up nicely, and was paid to give people hugs, listen to their problems if they wanted, but generally share human contact. 

It was...enough...I suppose. I liked my job, but, being a larger woman, and having virtually non existant self esteem, I had decided that this was the only way I would ever get close physical contact. I hadn't had sex before, nor been in a relationship, and I craved that intimate contact, so I found a way to get it, without having to fear rejection. The few times I had opened my heart and told someone I was interested in a relationship with them hadn't gone well, them seeing me only as a friend and I decided that I was obviously too big, and not attractive enough for someone to want to be in a relationship with me.

My boss, being the lovely supportive woman she was, kept trying to boost my confidence. We'd go shopping together, and she'd always tell me not to sell myself short. I just smiled, and promised I would try, knowing it was unlikely to change.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and turned to head out from my little privacy corner.

"Hi, I'm [y/n], pleased to meet...you..." I trailed off, as I properly looked at my client, and saw who he was. 

"Oh god!" I squeaked, as I turned and darted back behind my screen. I could feel my heart racing, and my fingers and lips felt cold as the panick set in.

"Um, I'm so sorry, you must have the wrong room..." I said shakily. Because there was no way on earth Henry Cavill. THE Henry Cavill, would be in MY room by choice...

"Let me just call my boss, and see which room you need, I'm sure one of the other ladies will be much more what you're looking for!" I babbled, in flat out panick.

"I dont think I'm in the wrong place," he replied, his deep voice making me feel slightly weak at the knees. "The manager said she had something special, and she gave me this room number."

Oh god. Oh god oh god. What had she done! My boss knew I had the biggest crush on Henry Cavill. And now this...

I peeked around the side of my dividing screen, my cheeks flaming with a mixture of embarrassment and shyness.

"Oh...um...o-ok," I stuttered, "I'm so sorry for reacting like that." Wow, he must think I'm a mad fan.

Henry smiled gently, and beckoned me over. My heart crashing wildly in my chest, I took a deep breath and came back out. My long purple nightgown swishing around my legs as I walked over to him.

"Its OK," he smiled again. 

I lost track of what I was doing for a moment, because his smile was so distracting. It lit up his whole face with happiness, and it struck me that I'd never had a client look that happy to see me.

"So," he said, "what's the plan?"

"Umm...I can give you a rundown of my normal appointments?" I said nervously.

He wandered closer to me, I noticed as he walked over that he had taken his shoes and jacket off, and left them by the chair in the corner. OK. Definitely making himself comfortable. I was half waiting for this to be some sort of joke, or a crazy dream. 

As he got closer, he held his hand out to me, the invitation to take it clear on his face. 

"Why don't we sit down," he said, "honestly, you look like you're about to faint, and I would much rather make sure you're OK before anything else."

I took his hand, and he twined our fingers together and squeezed gently, before suddenly bowing, and lifting our joined hands to plant a gentle kiss on the back of mine. 

"To the bed, my lady?" He asked, grinning.

I couldn't help the answering smile that crept on to my face, as I giggled and went red again. At least I felt some of the panick receding.

"Yes Sir," I replied, with a slight smirk on my face.

His grin changed slightly, and he looked at me with one eyebrow raised, and a look I couldnt quite name. We walked over to the bed, and separated our hands as we went to our respective sides. We lay down together, both with our heads propped on our arms, and looked at each other.

"So,' I said, breaking eye contact, because I knew I wouldn't be able to string a sentence together looking into his gorgeous eyes. "What I tend to offer, is basically companionship. Err...human contact, as it were. I am....well, I'm squishy, which seems to help when giving hugs, because it's comfy or something, so that's what I do. That and just listening if the client wants to talk." 

Oh dear. I totally just rambled that out at him didn't I...I could feel the shame and embarrassment waiting to wash over me as soon as he inevitably left after THAT announcement. I stared at my hand playing with the pattern on the bedspread, while I waited for him to decide he definitely needed a different room.

Then came a gentle finger under my chin, nudging my face up until I made eye contact with him. He was smiling at me softly 

"OK, that sounds fine.' He said.

"But?!..." I blurted, and slapped my hand over my mouth. It's not that I wanted to drive him away, just my self preservation kicking in, as there has been the odd client who had been angry to come here and find...well...me...

He frowned at me slightly, his hand still under my chin, and he looked in to my eyes searchingly. Then his mouth quirked in a smile again and he scooted a little further in to the middle of the bed.

"I have an idea." He said, rolling on to his back and holding his arms out. "Why don't we start with you coming to me for a hug, because it looks like you need it."

"I...I..." Great. I had lost the ability to speak. This had never happened before. I was used to people taking what they needed from me, not the other way round. 

Tentatively, I scooted closer to him, and gently laid my head on his chest. I floundered a little with the hand that wasn't tucked underneath me, and he took it with his, and placed it palm down on his chest, and held it, whilst wrapping his other arm around me, and hugging me to him. 

I felt tears prick in my eyes, and my breathing turned a little ragged, as I tried to process this. I tried so hard to hide my reaction, not wanting him to think I was insane. I was still waiting for him to get bored and leave, if I was totally honest. Apparently he was also very observant.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. 

I bit my lip, trying to give myself a second, but my voice came out strangled as I said;

"Yep. Yes. I'm fine!"

He hugged me closer to him, the hand that wasn't holding mine to his chest gently trailing up and down my arm. I could feel goosebumps rise in its wake, and I shivered slightly at the sensation. From where I was, I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know he was looking at me with curiosity, tinged with lust.

"I have to ask, if I may, this seems like an...unusual...job to have in a place like this." He said, obviously picking his words carefully,"why did you choose it?"

Before I could stop myself, a small bitter laugh climbed up my throat and came bursting out. I shook my head a little to clear my thoughts.

"Well...I...I like to help people. I like giving comfort. Everyone needs some kind of physical contact." I said, unaware my voice was a little wistful towards the end of my sentence.

"I see" Henry mused. "What does your partner think of your job? Do they not get terribly jealous? I know I would in their position"

I smiled, amused that he was fishing for information without being assuming of my preferences. I hadn't had a lot of clients, but none of them had taken any interest in me in this way.

"No partner to worry about," I replied, oblivious to the incredulous look on his face. I bit my lip, feeling like I wanted to open my heart a little to him, but I wasn't sure it was a wise idea. Well, not like I was ever going to see him again was it, he's Henry Bloody Cavill for goodness sake!

"To be honest...I've...I've never had a partner or boyfriend" I said in a rush. 

Henrys hand, which had still been tracing up and down my arm, stopped moving. I froze, and closed my eyes, waiting for him to disengage himself and tell me he was leaving. I suddenly felt very sad. But resolved myself to let it go. It was still a dream come true to have been in this position.

Henry moved fast, but not in a way I was expecting. I gave a slight shriek as he suddenly tipped me on to my back, one arm under my head with his fingers tangled in my hair, the other crossed over my body, his warm hand resting on my side. As he propped himself up on his elbow, he used his hand to turn my head towards him. I kept my eyes down at his chest as he was doing this, but as he moved my head, slowly looked up to his face, biting my lip nervously.

I was surprised to see a look of shock on his face. His eyes flicked down to my bitten lip, and darkened, and I could feel my heart thrumming in my chest. 

"How?" He whispered, eyes searching my face, " how has nobody ever...how can you not have..."

I could feel how red my face was, and tears sprang to my eyes. I knew I wasn't attractive, and people couldn't see past that, but how to explain it to one of the most beautiful men alive?

He noticed my shining eyes, and tucked my face into the crook of his neck, pulling me into a wonderfully warm embrace. I felt the tears spill over and soak into his t shirt. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I sniffed. "This must not be going how you expected at all. I just, I know I'm not attractive, or most peoples idea of it, or whatever. Nobody has ever wanted that with me"

"No, no no, please don't apologise!" He urged, "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just surprised."

I sighed. Yep. Here it comes. I was going to have to fill in his fee myself, because there was no way I was making him pay for this debacle, and absolutely no way I was telling anyone else how badly it had gone, so I had to cover it up.

I started to move backwards, and untangle myself from his arms.

"Let me just...I'll, um. I'll go, back, behind there, and you can leave if you want. I won't charge you for any of this. I'm sorry I ruined the evening."

Henry gasped, and instead of letting me get away, pulled me in tighter, so I was flush against his body.

"No!" He said urgently. "No, don't leave. I'm sorry. I was just a bit speechless there. I mean, you are absolutely beautiful!"

All the breath left me as I stared at him.

"I'm sorry, what?!" I whispered in shock.

"You, are beautiful." He said, smiling gently at me. "You have the most gorgeous eyes. This gorgeous hair I just want to bury my hands in..." he said, slipping his fingers back in to my hair from when I had moved away.

He leaned down closer to me, until we were chest to chest. My head was swimming, and I could hear how loud and ragged my breathing was, as he placed his hand back on my side and ran it down to my hip. He put his lips right next to my ear and whispered;

"Not to mention these absolutely sinful curves, and the plumpest lips I've ever laid eyes on. I've been watching you bite your lip all night, and I'd really like to see how it tastes for myself."

I wasn't a stranger to feeling lost, but the whimper that escaped me upon those words was almost embarrassing in intensity. I couldn't believe this was happening. I looked into his eyes again to find his pupils had blown wide and eclipsed the iris almost entirely, and he was looking at me with what I recognised now what pure, undisguised want. I surreptitiously moved the hand still trapped underneath me and pinched my leg, just to make sure I was actually awake and jumped a little when it hurt. OK...so....this was real....holy shit.

He felt me jump and glanced down. He twigged at once what I had done, and he grinned the most gorgous smile I had ever seen. Still smiling, he leaned back in to my ear.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked gently. 

Oh. My. God. I was going to lose it. 

"Yes." I whispered back.

He leaned in, stopping for a moment to double check with his eyes that I was certain. I gave a small nod, and he closed the distance, planting his luscious lips on mine.

I had been beginning to think the whole kissing thing must be over rated, but goodness me, was I wrong! Henry used the hand in my hair to gently tilt my head to the side, and as I opened my mouth to get some air (because breathing was apparently a thing I still needed), he took my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled. I jumped. Feeling a jolt of heat that settled between my legs, and groaned. I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, so settled for gripping the front of his t shirt like my life depended on it. 

He slipped the hand not in my hair to the small of my back, and snuggled us together tightly, his lips never leaving mine. I lost track of how long we kissed for. I had never felt anything this intense before, until he decided to go wandering. He trailed his lips from my mouth to my ear, and then down my neck. As he got nearer to the junction between my neck and collar bone, I felt goosebumps rise up again, this time down my whole body. And let out a breathy moan.

"Oh god, the sounds you make, are delicious" he said roughly into my neck, the feeling of his breath gusting over me making me shiver.

I couldn't help but whimper again at that, and he surged up to claim my mouth once more. As he leaned further on top of me, I felt something digging in to my hip, and my mouth went dry, and I froze. 

He pulled back with a frown, and looked at my flaming cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned with my sudden stop.

I was torn between yes or no, and my eyes flicked down to his crotch, to see his erection tenting his wickedly tight jeans. As my eyes widened, he drew my attention back to his face.

"Hey," he said softly, still concerned, "doesn't have to mean anything. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

I considered for a moment. I hadn't, I knew that. But did I want to? God yes. Did I want to now? With him? OH GOD yes. I gave myself a few moments more to make sure I was happy with my decision, and found that I wasn't feeling so nervous any more. 

I looked up at him, and tried to give my very best, if very unpracticed sultry face. I raised one eyebrow, and smirked in what I hoped was an alluring way.

"And if I DO want to?"

Henry looked shocked for a moment, then dove forward and captured my lips again. 

"Anything," he gasped, " God, anything you want."

Feeling brave, and taking him by suprise, I used my strength and pushed him backwards so he was lying flat on the bed, and I was leaning over him. I felt a moment of nerves, because I was concerned I would squash him, but he obviously had no such worry, and pulled me further over with a growl.

In a fit of boldness, and playfulness, I decided to push myself up on my knees. He looked surprised for a second, before I shimmied my night gown up my legs and swung one over him, so I was sat astride him.

I doubted myself for a moment, wondering if I had been too forward, but he stopped those worries fast by grabbing on to my hips and sitting himself up so he could kiss me.

"Well now," he smirked. " that was very brave." 

And as he pulled down on my hips, he ground himself up into me, creating some delicious friction. I tipped my head back and moaned, while he kissed down my throat. 

"Can we take this off?" He asked, bunching my nightie up around my waist. 

I lifted my arms in invitation, and he slipped his hands up my sides, removing the nightie on his way. Underneath I was wearing a simple black lace bralette with matching knickers. For a moment I wanted to cover myself with something, and my arms went to automatically cover myself, when he caught my hands in his, and put them around his neck.

"Beautiful," Henry said, smiling, and kissed the end of my nose. 

I giggled, which helped me feel more relaxed. I was suddenly very glad I was having this experience with him.

He kissed my neck again, working his way down my chest to the tops of my breasts, and then used his hands to push them together, so he could put his face in between them. 

He started rubbing small circles around my nipples with his thumbs, and I could feel them tighten and tingle in response. I wriggled in his lap, feeling almost embarrassingly wet, but that small movement made him close his eyes and let out a low groan.

I had to admire his strength as I suddenly found myself flat on my back again, with my legs wrapped round his waist.

I needed to touch more of him, so I ran my hands down his sides to the bottom of his t shirt, and looked up at him, asking with my eyes if I could take it off. He got there faster and pulled his shirt off, and launched it on to the floor, and wow...I didn't know what to touch first. I put my hands on his chest, and just savoured his strong muscles for a moment.

I looked back up at his face to find him smiling at me with such a soft expression on his face. He leaned his head down until his forehead was touching mine, and I slid my hands around to hold on to his shoulders.

"How are you doing?" He asked. His voice still sounding deep and gravelly. I could still feel the hard length of him pressed against me between my legs, so I gave my hips a little wiggle.

"Fuck" he ground out, grabbing my hips again."this is going to be over too soon if you keep doing that."

I blushed. Surprised, but pleased to have that effect on him. I was absolutely ready to get on with this now, so I stripped off my bralette. Henry groaned and brought his mouth to my breasts again, wrapping his lips around my nipple and sucking, gently at first, then hard, with the slightest, delicious graze of his teeth, before swapping to the other and repeating the process. 

Whilst I was overwhelmed with sensation, he propped himself on one arm and trailed his other hand down between my legs, gently running his fingers up and down my folds. 

"God, you're so wet," he breathed

I was beyond talking at this point, which, he thankfully seemed to sense. He made short work of divesting himself of his trousers and underwear, and gently tugged mine down my legs.

"Oh, shit, I don't have any condoms!" I blurted in sudden alarm.

"Don't worry," he replied, holding up a little packet. "I came prepared" 

I watched, enraptured as Henry opened the packet and rolled the condom down his erection. I wanted to know what that felt like, so I reached out and wrapped my hand around him, copying his movements to slide the condom down. 

"Ooohhh. Shit..." he groaned. Slightly thrusting in to my hand. 

I grinned, and repeated the movement because that was a reaction I was going to savour for the rest of my life. 

"How do you want to do this?" He asked. "I don't want to hurt you".

"Hmm.." I considered, wondering how much to share with him. "I've never had sex, with a person...but...I've used toys, so, umm...you don't really need to worry about being too gentle" 

I was looking anywhere but his face for that reveal, because I was both embarrassed, and worried what he might think. But, turns out I needn't have been.

"Oh now that I absolutely have to see," Henry said, with the most wicked smirk.

That gave me the impression he thought we were going to be doing this again some time, which, hell yes, I wouldnt complain about, but it seemed so unlikely, so I decided to put it out of my mind and focus on the present.

Propping himself on one arm again, he took hold of his erection and rubbed it up and down my folds, gently. I gasped when it caught on my clit, and he grinned, and stayed there for a moment, massaging it with the head of his cock. I had the most overwhelming feeling of needing him inside me, so I lifted my hips to meet him, and gasped out;

"Now, Henry, please..." 

He didn't make me wait, and slowly sheathed himself in me, giving me time to adjust. I may have used toys, but none of them were that big. Once he was fully inside me, he waited. I could feel him twitching, which was new, and kind of fun, so I experimentally tightened my muscles around him. The hiss that produced was delicious.

I opened my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them, to find him searching my face. Smiling, I reached up to brush a curl back off his sweaty forehead, and then in a fit of confidence I was probably going to be shocked by later, thrust my hips up to meet his. 

His eyes dropped closed for a moment, and he pulled back slightly, and then pushed in again. Ohhh that felt good. He gradually increased his thrusts until I was writhing under him. 

I bit my lip, considering. I wanted to try something, but I was worried to ask. He noticed the pensive look on my face and slowed down.

"Are you OK?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"God yes," I groaned, at a particularly good thrust. "I was just wondering... could we...change position?"

Henry grinned at me. He seemed to be enjoying me taking charge, which in turn made me feel more bold.

"Ok," he replied, "where do you want me?"

He pulled out, and moved back a little on the bed to give me room to move. And I flipped over on to my knees, raising my arse in the air at him. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see him warring with grabbing hold of me or not, so I shuffled back slightly against him. He positioned himself and slid back inside me. It was much deeper this way, and I found I really enjoyed the feeling of him grabbing my hips and pulling me back into his thrusts.

"Mmm...harder" I moaned. 

He groaned. Gripping my hips tighter and speeding up his thrusts. Pushing in to me with more force and...yes...that was it. I rested my weight on one arm, and slid my hand underneath me. I brushed my fingers over where we were joined, smiling at the string of expletives that produced, then moved my fingers to massage my clit. I could feel I was getting close and as much as I didn't want this to end, I really needed to orgasm. Right. Now.

"Henry," I gasped. "Henry...I..."

"Yeah, that's it," he encouraged, "come for me..."

A few strokes more was all to took for me to fall over the edge, feeling myself constrict around him, while he gave a few more quick thrusts and stilled inside me, buried deep.

"Holy shit" I panted. "That was amazing."

Henry gently eased himself out and disposed of the condom. Coming back to the bed where I had flopped on my side, he climbed on behind me and gathered me up in his arms, gently kissing the back of my neck.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, cooling down, before I had the unwelcome thought that our time was up.

"Henry...I...thank you" I said sincerely. My voice small. I was not going to get emotional about this, I told myself. At least not until after he had gone.

"[Y/N]..." he began, "I..."

"It's OK, I understand." I sighed sadly.

Henry surprised me by turning me around so he could see my face. I tried to smile while he examined me.

"No," he mused, "I'm not sure you do."

I began to feel offended, but then he leaned in and kissed me again. I was still for a moment, shocked, but reciprocated with a sigh.

He broke off an gave me a gentle smile, thumb stroking my cheek.

"I don't want to be too presumptuous, but...how does dinner sound?" He asked, smiling gently.

I gasped, feeling tears prick my eyes as I smiled.

"Dinner sounds great." I replied happily.

"OK. What time do you finish work?"

"What..you mean...today?"

"Yes. Absolutely. I find...I don't really want to stop seeing you."

I glanced at his phone on the table to check the time. Oh, my shift had finished about half an hour ago...

"Oh, um. Actually, I'm free now." I replied shyly.

His face lit up.

"Great!" He exclaimed, excitedly, then he frowned a little. "I'm...not sure what the protocol is now..." he mused.

Yeah...me either, I thought. Well, my shift was over, so I was free to go where I wanted. I mulled it over for a second before coming up with a plan. 

"OK, you head out, and I'll get sorted, grab my bag and meet you outside?" I asked nervously. Surely he was going to change his mind. 

He grinned, and bounded towards where he had launched his clothes. I laughed as he put them back on almost as fast as he had taken them off, though it was a shame he was getting dressed again, I thought, with a sigh.

He looked over and saw me watching, and grinned at me again. That lopsided gorgeous grin was going to be trouble, I thought. He went and picked up his phone and keys, and wrapped his arms around me again.

"You need to go get dressed, or I might never leave." He winked.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I joked, suddenly realising my brain to mouth filter had stopped working. My eyes widened and I froze as he tipped my chin up so I could meet his eyes.

"No..." he said softly." Not at all..."

Ok, I was absolutely done for.

He unwrapped one arm, and held his phone towards me. I looked at it, confused for a moment, before hearing him chuckle.

"Will you give me your number?" He asked, almost shyly.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, " Yes! of course."

I took his phone and added mine to his call log, giving my phone a quick call so I had his number saved. I hoped I wasn't being presumptuous, given the signals I was getting. 

I handed him his phone back, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before turning to go get ready.

"I'll see you in a few minutes" I said, giving him a little wave as he went out the door. I dashed to my vanity area, freshened myself up and got dressed and, then picked up my phone. After saving Henrys number, I called my boss.

"Hey [y/n]!" She trilled as soon as the line connected. 

I could hear the grin in her voice down the phone line, and couldn't help but smile myself.

"So...your client just left..." she said. She never usually fishes for details unless we want to share them, but I could tell she was barely holding herself back this time.

"Hey Sarah.I guess I have you to thank for that one then?" I enquired

"Yeah...guilty," she laughed. "he came in with a friend who clearly needed some moral support, and was going to leave again, so I asked him if he needed anything. He said he was fine, but I figured, nothing ventured, you know, and told him that if he wasn't interested for the usual thing, I had something special on offer too."

Oh god, I thought. I can just imagine her being persuasive. She goes in for the kill where there are fees involved.

"So...did it go well? I am dying here, come on!" She pressed.

"Oh yes," I sighed dreamily. "So well."

"[Y/N]," Sarah squealed excitedly, "did you...with Henry goddamn Cavill!?"

"Uhhhhhh...yes?" I blushed bright red.

"OH. MY. GOD!" She shouted.

"Ok, ow. And, erm....what are the rules about going for dinner with a client?" I asked nervously.

After a few moments silence on the other end of the phone, I heard a sudden cheering, and grinned. She really was a very supportive friend.

"When? Has he given you a date?" She asked.

"Uhh, now?"

" Well what are you waiting for lady?! Go go go!" She said, then hung up the phone. 

Ok. Well I owed her some thanks, and details, I giggled to myself as a text flashed up on my phone demanding I spill the beans tomorrow. 

I gathered up my things and dashed out. When I got outside, I glanced around and couldn't see him. I had a moment of doubt before my phone began to ring. Looking at the screen, it was his number. 

I swiped to answer it, and heard his warm chuckle in my ear.

"I can see you panicking from here. Trust me, there is no way I would stand you up. Look left" he said warmly.

I looked over and sighed in relief. He was sat in a parked car, grinning at me in amusement. I mustered up my courage and went and opened the passenger door, and climbed in. He took my hand, and linked our fingers together, and my heart did a series of flips, ending somewhere in my stomach, as ravenous butterflies set in. 

"You look beautiful," he said, kissing the back of my hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." I said, smiling. "You're in charge!"

He gave me a cheeky wink in response and started the engine. I had a good feeling about this.


End file.
